AUN ME AMAS?
by GiooPataki
Summary: Es mi primer fanfic espero y les guste XD
1. REGRESO

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los que cree.**

**CAP. 1 REGRESO**

Helga veía por su ventana como el día tan esperado llegaba, después de cinco años de no verlo por azares del destino, al fin había regresado de ese viaje tan largo.

Pensó- al fin volveré a ver a mi adorado cabeza de balón, a Arnold la persona a quien dedico cada pensamiento, cada suspiro, cada poema que sale de mi corazón es para ti.

Pensaba en como debía reaccionar cuando su mirada se encontrara con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes en los cuales se perdía –No, debo ser fuerte y no permitir que me hagan perder la razón, pero como si cuando los miro mi corazón se detiene- Se dijo.

Aun recordaba aquella triste tarde en la que tuvo que despedirse de el, no tenia tiempo para explicarle que su papá la obligaba ya que había aceptado una muy buena propuesta para extender su imperio de localizadores hasta suiza –No, no me dejes por favor- el le imploro, ella solo lo miro y le dijo adiós y salio corriendo para no hacer mas dolorosa su partida ya que nada podía hacer para evitarla.

Arnold se preguntaba el por que? Por que ella le hacia eso? Ya con su corazón roto tomo una decisión iba a olvidarse de ella a toda costa.

A partir de ahí se convirtió en todo un patán y con esto todas lo consideraban un galán, así pasaron los años y su fama iba creciendo no precisamente por la persona amable y confiable que era si no por mentiroso y mujeriego.

Arnold manejaba un jeep rubicon 1995 en color negro, no había cambiado mucho del exterior, seguía teniendo la misma cabeza en forma de balón adornada con su cabello rubio y revuelto, había crecido mucho gracias al básquetbol que practicaba y tenia un torso y brazos perfectos otra causa por la que todas babeaban por el.

-No puede ser otro primer día gracias al cielo este es el último año en esta ciudad- decía Arnold para el mismo.

Estaba en el estacionamiento fumando un cigarrillo ya que para el era una costumbre llegar tarde el primer día de clases, de pronto vio como entraba al estacionamiento un Mustang 67 para su sorpresa era rosado.

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí otra pedante presumida, no importa pronto será mía- Para sus adentros reía.

En el auto Helga maldecía el que se le aya echo tan tarde –Demonios si no me hubiera entretenido tanto pensando en el tonto cabeza de balón no estaría metida en este aprieto, pero como no pensar en el, lo amo mas que cuando me fui- Agarro sus cosas y bajo del auto.

A lo lejos Arnold observaba como una brillante cabellera rubia y larga bajaba del auto, nunca había visto una cabellera así… bueno solo una pero –eso es imposible- se dijo –o no?

Entonces sucedió, sintió como su mundo se paralizo, su corazón se acelero, su piel se erizo y su mirada se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que un día anegados en lagrimas de dijeron adiós…

Arnold no lo podía creer en verdad era ella, como pudo camino rumbo al edificio, dejando a Helga con un saludo en la mano y la mirada triste.

Ella no daba crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos aquella mirada verde llena de odio la desarmo, tenia la ilusión de que se alegraría mucho al verla de nuevo pero tristemente entendió, Arnold el amor de su vida la había olvidado, y una lagrima por su mejilla rodó.

Sin mas entro deprisa ya que el timbre que daba por terminada la primera hora sonó, y no quería retrasarse mas, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que todos la señalaban y murmuraban, de pronto oyó como gritaban su nombre y sitio como unos pequeños brazos la rodeaban y la dejaban sin respiración.

-Phoebe- grito con sorpresa, y el abrazo le devolvió.

-Helga cuando volviste? Por que no me avisaste que regresabas? Cuanto tiempo te quedaras?- pregunto con desesperación la oriental.

-Tranquila Phoebe respira hermana, y en verdad lo siento es que fue algo tan repentino que apenas si me dio tiempo para empacar ya sabes como es Bob, y pues vine para quedarme- dijo Helga con una sonrisa.

-Oh! Helga no importa me alegra tenerte de vuelta- le devolvió la sonrisa y la miro con atención –pero Helga que te hiciste que cambiada estas-

Y era verdad ya no era la niña que siempre andaba con el seño fruncido resaltando su uniceja, tampoco llevaba el vestido rosa grande, las 2 coletas a los lados ni el moño rosa característico en ella.

Ahora era una bella rubia con una cara que parecía tallada por Ángeles: con 2 delineadas y perfectas cejas, una nariz pequeña, ojos grandes y profundos de color azul, y unos carnosos labios pintados de un rosa suave, tenia un cuerpo de envidia, vestía unos jeans ajustados, una blusa blanca tipo polo y unos converse rosas, su cabello largo y lacio caía un poco debajo de los hombros, definitivamente esa no era la Helga que se fue…

-Que cosas dices Phoebe sigo siendo yo- De pronto una voz las sobresalto ya que estaban tan metidas en su platica que no se dieron cuenta que eran las únicas en el pasillo.

-Que hacen aquí señoritas deberían estar en clase- les dijo un profesor.

- A si es que le mostraba cual era su salón profesor Briones- acertó Phoebe a decir librándolas de la detención.

-Ok continúen su camino al salón y bienvenida señorita… -

-Pataki soy Helga Pataki- se presento la chica – y gracias profesor Briones- afirmo una amable Helga

-Genial Helga tenemos las mismas clases, vamos antes de que se nos haga más tarde-

-Ok Phebs te sigo-

Entraron al salón para sorpresa de Helga ahí estaba ese rubio de profundos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

En cuanto el la vio se quedo paralizado como en el estacionamiento la veía acercarse cada vez mas a el, mientras su corazón se aceleraba mas y mas a cada paso que ella daba, no sabia que hacer, pero para su buena suerte en ese momento entro el profesor –Buenos días alumnos bienvenidos, haber acomódense las vacaciones ya se terminaron- sonrió mientras estos le contestaban al unísono –Buenos días profesor Briones-

-Vaya el es el profesor de literatura, genial empecé con el pie izquierdo con el profesor de la materia que mas me gusta- comento Helga a Phoebe, esta solo sonrió.

Al acabar la clase salieron al receso Phoebe se adelanto con Gerald su ahora novio, Helga se quedo de ver con ellos en unos momentos al ver que cierto rubio se quedaba rezagado en el salón, tomo aire y se acerco a el.

-Hola Arnold- dijo tímidamente, el muchacho levanto la vista y sintió que su mundo se volcaba en ese preciso momento.

-Hola mmm… que quieres- respondió el muchacho lo mas fríamente que pudo, ella por su parte no podía creer como la estaba tratando aquella persona que alguna vez teniendo 13 años le declaro su amor en una cena tan romántica y única…

-Em… pensé que te alegrarías de verme- dijo ella conteniendo las lagrimas, el desviaba la vista para no perderse y ceder ante esos ojos hermosos y azules, aun le dolía su partida, y no podía dejarla entrar de nuevo así como así.

-Porque tendría que alegrarme por que una persona que no significa nada para mi regreso- contesto este testarudamente, la rubia ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas y con todo el coraje que tenia dentro le planto una cachetada que resonó en el salón y grito –TE ODIO IDIOTA, NOSE QUIEN ERES PORQUE DEFINITAMENTE NO ERES EL ARNOLD QUE CONOCI-

-QUIEN ESE TONTO AL QUE UN DIA DEJASTE SIN DECIRLE PORQUE, TE REFIERES A ESE ARNOLD, PUES ACERTASTE ESE ARNOLD MURIO, MURIO ESE MALDITO DIA EN QUE EL AMOR DE SU VIDA LO DEJO- diciendo esto salio del salón echo un huracán.

Lo único que pudo hacer ella fue dejarse caer en un banco con la mirada perdida y sendas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, en eso se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ella –Largate- fue lo único que dijo –Señorita Pataki no debería hablarme así- dijo el profesor Briones con una mueca.

-Oh, yo, yo em… lo siento enserio n no fue mi intención- agacho la cabeza sonrojada limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas con la manga.

-No se preocupe, ahora me puede explicar que fue todo eso que presencie- dijo este con la mirada puesta en ella.

-Em… vio todo- pregunto ella

-Como no verlo y mucho menos oírlo- bromeo el con una sonrisa.

-Siento eso- dijo la chica sonrojada –no era mi intención que usted tuviera esa mala imagen de mí-

-Oh, no para nada solo me gustaría saber el porque de todo el problema- aseguro este –por cierto puedes llamarme Héctor-

-Y usted, digo tu Héctor puedes llamarme Geraldine- en eso ella levanto la vista para darle la mano y se encontró con unos ojos profundos avellanados que la miraban con afecto.

-Que bonito nombre Geraldine- le sonrió con su perfecta sonrisa.

En eso se oyó el timbre que daba por terminado el receso.

-Creo que debes apurarte Geraldine, sino quieres llegar tarde a tu próxima clase-

-Em… si creo que si tengo que irme Héctor hasta luego- se despidió.

-Espero y en otro momento me puedas contar el porque de la situación-

-Si em otro día cuando tengamos más tiempo- le sonrió ella desde la puerta, le hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue.

-Vaya ella si que es muy interesante- dijo en voz baja el profesor. Sin notar que cierto rubio entraba al salón oyendo sus palabras y salía con el seño fruncido.

Que le pasa a este idiota el es un profesor no se puede fijar en una alumna pensó Arnold con los puños cerrados, tenia un enorme nudo en la garganta, acaso eran celos?

-Ja y a mí que me importa- murmuro este tratando de convencerse.

Y así transcurrió el día sin ninguna novedad no se volvieron a cruzar ya que Helga se había escondido el resto de las clases en n baño ya que no quería que la vieran llorar y menos por el, esto no paso desapercibido a cierto rubio, esto lo empezó a inquietar porque no podía dejar de pensar en su cara cuando le dijo esas palabras frías, sonó el timbre que daba por terminadas las clases y decidió esperar haber si la veía solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Por fin vio que la rubia salia con lo ojos hinchados de tanto llorar en ese momento quiso abrazarla y decirle que la seguía amando como a nadie en el mundo pero su orgullo puedo mas. Solo comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de huéspedes...

**Este es mi primer fanfic por favor déjenme sus opiniones para es muy importante saber que piensan de el **

**ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEWS :D GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. LOCO

**CAPITULO 2 LOCO:**

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, es de Craig Barlette, esto solo lo hago por diversion sin fines de lucro**

Helga lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación y Phoebe no encontraba modo de consolarla.

-Porque? Porque el me trato así?, Demonios nunca vi tanto odio en su mirada, me odia Phebs, el me odia…- sollozo con dolor

-No Helga, no digas eso el no te odia es solo que… aun le duele que lo dejaras, además nunca te comunicaste con nosotros- esto ultimo lo dijo en tono de reproche.

-Que? Como que no me comunique les envié miles de cartas, creo que les escribía una carta diaria, y nunca recibí respuesta alguna- replico tristemente la rubia.

-Pero no recibí una sola carta tuya desde que te fuiste, además pudiste haber llamado, no crees que era demasiado raro que no contestáramos-

-Mira a Arnold tenia miedo de hablar con el por eso nunca le marque, y a tite marque muchas veces pero siempre salía la misma voz "lo sentimos el numero que usted marco esta fuera de servicio"- dijo imitando la voz de la contestadota.

-Rayos, cierto mis padres cambiaron el numero- afirmo la pelinegra.

-Vez yo no tengo la culpa Phebs-

-Pero solo queda una duda- dijo Phoebe pensativa

-Lose lose, en donde estarán todas esas cartas? Pero estén donde estén las encontrare o mi nombre deja de ser Helga G. Pataki- contesto amenazadoramente la rubia.

Mientras tanto un rubio de llamativos ojos verdes maldecía en su habitación ante la mirada de su moreno amigo.

-MALDICION, MALDICION, MALDICION… COMO SE ATREVIO A REGRESAR? PORQUE SE EMPEÑA EN HACERME SUFRIR?NO LO COMPRENDO, DEMONIOS!-

-Tranquilo viejo, o te arrugaras a temprana edad ahahahaha-

-Esto no tiene nada de gracia Gerald- lo miro enojado el rubio.

-OK OK lo siento hermano, pero créeme que estoy tan sorprendido como tu, después de años de no saber nada de ella, simplemente de la noche a la mañana regreso, y no es por nada viejo, pero si no fuera porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de Phoebe, definitivamente le pediría salir conmigo- afirmo un sonriente Gerald, sin notar la mirada asesina que el ojiverde le dirigía.

-Gerald esto es serio, no imaginaba volver a verla, pensé que había logrado arrancarla por completo de mi corazón, pero… al ver aquellos ojos no pude evitar perderme en ellos, mi corazón sintió la presencia de su dueña-

-Vaya!- dijo un sorprendido Gerald.

-Que?- replico Arnold con el seño fruncido.

-Por un momento vi al viejo Arnold ese chico honesto, soñador y enamoradizo-

-Te estas burlando?-

-No, no viejo, de hecho me gustaba mas mi antiguo mejor amigo ese que no era un patán-

-Pues si no quieres ser mi amigo la puerta esta muy ancha- espeto un encolerizado Arnold.

-No viejo, no quise decir eso, solo que a veces extraño los consejos de mi amigo, eso es todo- aclaro un pensativo Gerald.

**:.::.:FLASHBACK:.::.:**

**Un rubio corría a toda velocidad a casa de su mejor amigo, toco el timbre desesperadamente.**

**-Ya voy, ya voy, vaya que impaciencia- se oyó una voz dentro de la casa –Arnold!, pero que paso viejo, que tienes?- pregunto un preocupado Gerald.**

**-Se fue, ella simplemente se fue, sin decirme porque- fue lo único que pudo articular el rubio, mientras el moreno veía como sendas lágrimas le surcaban el rostro a su mejor amigo.**

**:.::.:FIN FLASHBACK:.::.:**

-Enserio Phebs estoy bien, vete a casa no me gusta que andes sola de noche-

-OK OK Helga, pero cualquier cosa me llamas si, por favor-

-Si hermana a quien mas le llamaría duuuuhh!- sonrió la rubia.

Y así en su cuarto la joven se acostó hasta que llego el anochecer, cuando escucho unos golpes a la puerta y la voz de su madre:

-Hija ya esta la cena- dijo una preocupada Miriam, desde que se fueron al ver a su hija sufrir tanto se habían vuelto muy unidas.

-No tengo hambre, gracias mama-

-Pero hija no has comido nada desde el desayuno, no quiero que te enfermes, así que por favor lávate las manos y baja a cenar- ordeno la mujer.

-Ok, ok ya voy mama- dijo a regañadientes Helga, -demonios, algunas veces quisiera que me ignoraran como antes- dijo en voz baja.

Ceno en silencio, se disculpo y se fue directo a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se durmió inmediatamente, después del largo y cansado día que había tenido.

Mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes Arnold miraba el cielo estrellado através de su techo de cristal, pensando en ese día, en que su vida se derrumbo.

**:.::.:FLASHBACK:.::.:**

**-**Yo, yo lo siento Arnold me tengo que ir- lo miro una rubia con sus intensos ojos azules anegados en lagrimas.

-Pero por que? A donde? Ya no me amas?- le exigió con una voz cargada de miedo.

-No tengo tiempo para explicarte ahora, en verdad perdóname, espero y lo puedas hacer-

-NO, NO POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!, HARE LO QUE TU ME PIDAS, PERO QUEDATE CONMIGO- le suplico.

-Arnold no hagas esto mas difícil- le dio un suave beso en los labios y se fue…

El solo se quedo ahí parado en medio de la lluvia sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar, cuando la realidad llego de golpe a su cerebro ya tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con el corazón en la mano iba corriendo tan rápido como sus pies podían.

**:.::.:FIN FLASHBACK:.::.:**

-Aun no entiendo porque me hiciste eso- murmuro el chico, mientras una solitaria lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

El sol brillaba cuando sonó su despertador, mientras alguien entraba a su cuarto dando un portazo

-HERMANITA BB DESPIERTA!-

-No, no 5 minutos más- decía adormilada la rubia

-Vamos, vamos se te hará tarde, además acuérdate que mi auto esta en el taller y me llevare el tuyo- decía Olga con su habitual voz melosa

-Si, si ya voy, ya voy- contesto malhumorada Helga.

Con pesadez se metió a bañar terminando de despertar con el agua fría, salio de la ducha y se dispuso a vestirse: una falda de mezclilla a medio muslo, una blusa blanca de tirantes y un suéter con su típico color rosa, a y sus inseparables converse rosas, el cabello suelto y su único listón rosa a modo de diadema.

Bajo a desayunar siendo apurada por Olga, terminado el desayuno subieron al auto ambas chicas.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí un par de chicos iban en el camión enfrascados en su conversación.

-Como le are para ignorarla Gerald-

-La verdad no se hermano, pero ya quita esa cara, tranquilo viejo, además porque no simplemente hablas con ella-

-Que? Acaso estas loco no puedo hacer eso, me ha de estar odiando después de lo de ayer-

-Pero eso solo demostró que te sigue amando no crees viejo- indago el moreno

-Mmm... en verdad crees eso?-

-Si no porque se atrevió a hablarte?, por cierto cuando dices que saldrá tu auto del taller hermano?-

-Ahh? , mañana Gerald-

-Que bueno porque eso de levantarme más temprano no me agrada para nada viejo-

La rubia bajo del coche y se despidió de su hermana con un movimiento de mano, alcanzando a ver que el camión ya venia.

-Phoebe- grito la rubia, mientras hacia un saludo con la mano.

-Buenos días Helga- saludo la oriental al tiempo que era abrazada por Gerald.

-Vaya cabeza de cepillo tranquilo, no vayas a asfixiar a mi amiga- dijo burlonamente la rubia.

-Ha ha ha que graciosa Pataki- hablo con sarcasmo el chico.

De pronto vio que se acercaba a ellos el chico cabeza de balón

-Este… Phoebe te espero adentro si- dicho esto camino hacia el edificio, dejando a un Phoebe totalmente confundida por su cambio de ánimo, cuando una voz masculina la despertó de su letargo y entendió la actitud de su amiga

-Buenos días Phoebe- saludo Arnold

-Buenos días- saludo cortante esta.

Gerald estaba a punto de preguntarle a su novia que le pasaba pero sonó el timbre dando inicio a las clases mas tarde le preguntaría, entraron los 3 chicos al edificio cuando oyeron una voz tras de ellos.

-Oh Arnold espera- grito una pelirroja muy linda

-Que pasa Lila?- contesto este con pesadez.

- Es que yo me preguntaba si querías ir a mi casa, mi papa saldrá de viaje y tendremos toda la casa para nosotros que dices?- dijo Lila con una sonrisa picara y acariciando el cabello rubio de su receptor con una mano.

-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer- se deshizo de su mano y se fue.

Lila estaba atónita nunca la había rechazado, pero sabia la razón de su actitud, aunque el no lo admitiera el regreso de Helga lo había afectado y mucho, con ese pensamiento decidió que esta se las pagaría de nuevo… Sonrio con malicia.


	3. PROYECTO

**DISCLAIMER: HEY ARNOLD NO ME PERTENECE, LO HAGO POR DIVERSION, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

En vdd perdon por haberme tardado tanto esque no contaba con inspiracion alguna aparte que perdi mis notas, fue un caos pero ya esta aqui, es un poco corto, aun asi espero y lo disfruten.

**PROYECTO:**

Las primeras clases transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad, y por fin llego el receso:

-Oye amor, te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo un moreno a su novia

-Si dime amor- contesto la oriental

-Porque le hablaste así a Arnold?-

-A eso, mmm… es que ayer tuve una plática interesante con Helga-

-Y eso que tiene que ver lindura?-

-Me explico que nos mando miles de cartas desde que llego a aya, pero que nunca recibió contestación alguna de nuestra parte y pues es obvio que yo le dije que no recibimos nada, entonces eso quiere decir que Helga no tiene la culpa de no mantenernos en contacto amor-

-Mmm… pero entonces, donde están esas cartas?-

-Eso es lo mismo que nos preguntamos Helga y yo- contesto la pequeña oriental

-Hola chicos- saludo la rubia sentándose con ellos

-Hola Helga- respondieron sobresaltados por la repentina llegada de esta

-Esos problemas de algebra me dieron hambre- bromeo

-Cierto Pataki apestan- se oyó la voz de un rubio

Hubo un momento de tensión en lo que Arnold se sentaba ya que no tenia ganas de estar con los "populares" (ustedes por que creen ¬_¬) y fue Helga quien lo rompió

-Bueno creo que se me fue el apetito, nos vemos en clase Phebs- diciendo esto se paro y se fue, mientras la pelinegra miraba de una manera asesina al rubio

-Que raro que el gran Don Juan no este con sus súbditos- Dijo fríamente Phoebe

-Simplemente no tenia ganas- contesto Arnold sin inmutarse –tienes algún problema conmigo Phoebe?-

-No, para nada solo que eres un Patan, descerebrado, pero fuera de ahí nada-

-Que dices? Yo que te he hecho para que me hables así?- Pregunto el rubio entre sorprendido y enojado por la actitud de la asiática.

-Sabes que nada, olvídalo, Gerald te espero en clase- Phoebe se levanto de su lugar dejando a un muy confundido Arnold.

-Puedo saber que le pasa a tu novia? – pregunto el rubio al moreno

-Hermano has metido la pata y muy al fondo, solo te puedo decir eso- esto solo lo dejo mas confundido.

Phoebe caminaba por los pasillos buscando señales de Helga pero sin éxito alguno.

Mientras tanto nuestra querida rubia se encontraba en la azotea muy centrada en sus pensamientos, cuando oyó pasos en la escalera, pensando que era algún maestro se escondió ya que esa área estaba prohibida, rápidamente se puso detrás de unos contenedores viejos de donde podía ver perfectamente quien era la que subía, para su sorpresa no era otra persona mas que Lila y sus amigas, Liliana y Lorena, Lila se veía realmente furiosa andaba de un lugar para otro con las manos en las caderas murmurando cosas que no se entendían - Muy bien chicas tienen que ayudarme en mi segunda venganza- dijo por fin levantando la cabeza.

-Aaaa te refieres a esa chica, mm... como se llamaba, aa si Pataki no?- dijo Liliana

-Si, claro ella, quien mas, ella es la única perra que se esta interponiendo por segunda vez entre mi querido Arnold y yo- afirmo la pelirroja. –Pensé que me había deshecho de ella hace años, pero la muy idiota se atrevió a regresar-

-Y como lograste deshacerte de ella Li?- pregunto Lorena.

-Mi querida Lore, ese secreto me lo llevare a la tumba junto con lo que les quite- respondió Lila con una mueca retorcida, parecida a una sonrisa.

En eso sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del segundo periodo de clases del día, Lila se marcho con sus secuaces a las espaldas, Helga por fin pudo salir de su escondite, sorprendida por lo que había oído, no tenia ninguna duda en que Lila, esa perra maldita había tenido todo que ver con el robo de sus cartas.

Bajo apresurada para llegar a su clase de Humanidades se encontró con Phoebe y para su mala suerte también con cierto rubio de ojos verdes.

-Phoebe necesito hablar urgente contigo-

-De que se trata Hel?-

-Te cuento al terminar la clase vale- en ese momento entro la profesora Hilda.

-Buenas tardes alumnos, hoy les pondré un interesante proyecto, en breve les explico de que se trata, será en parejas así que mujeres vayan haciendo un papelito con su nombre, ya que necesito que sean parejas hombre-mujer.

-Vaya que tendrá en mente la profesora el día de hoy- comento Gerald a Phoebe.

-No lo se, pero recuerda mi papelito tendrá un punto azul en un costado-

-Quien eres y que has hecho con mi novia honesta-

-Hahahahaha, solo me aseguro que estemos juntos en esto amor- le respondió la oriental con una sonrisa.

-Bueno les pasare esta vasija para que metan su papelito e ire nombrando a los hombre para que pasen por su pareja-

-Thaddeus- un joven de pelo negro alto y fuerte se levanto de su asiento para sacar el papel. –Rondha- solo eso dijo y se fue a sentar con ella.

Asi sucesivamente, hasta llegar al nombre de Arnold, este se levanto de su lugar tomo el papel, puso cara de sorpresa y solo pudo articular –Helga-


End file.
